<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>the goddess you need (can't be me) by littlefirebird</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23596210">the goddess you need (can't be me)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlefirebird/pseuds/littlefirebird'>littlefirebird</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy XIV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Body Worship, Cunnilingus, F/F, Vaginal Fingering, aether sex???, does this count??, no beta we just die, references something else i haven't posted yet, relic!WoL - Freeform, takes place post-5.0</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:07:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>781</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23596210</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlefirebird/pseuds/littlefirebird</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Guilt lingers in the aftermath of the battle for the First and Y'shtola worries she still needs to be forgiven even though she had every permission.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Y'shtola Rhul/Original Character(s), Y'shtola Rhul/Warrior of Light</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>the goddess you need (can't be me)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>It was a ritual; an affirmation.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>What is your name, and who am I to you?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I am Kyrene Lightfoot, Warrior of Light and Darkness, Relic of Allag.  You are Y’shtola Rhul, Archon, Scion, Conjurer, Sorceress--the hand that guided me through the blinding Light to the safety of the dark and quiet night.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>You are you, and I am me.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Every touch was reverent, soft and gentle.  Lips brushed against every ilm of flesh as the sorceress’s dress was carefully undone and calloused hands eased the fabric away.  Kyrene thrummed at her back, guiding the dress down, ghosting kisses along Y’shtola’s neck and spine and raising gooseflesh in her wake.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Why do you care?</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span><br/>
</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span><br/>
</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>Should I not?</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span><br/>
</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span><br/>
</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>Why me?</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span><br/>
</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span><br/>
</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>Why not you?</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span><br/>
</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span><br/>
</span>
  </em>
  <span>The first gasp was torn from her lips as Kyrene explored further, alternating between feather-light touches and firm massaging grips from her hips up--and she shivered from a lingering touch at the base of her spine where skin transitioned to fur.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I used you.  Manipulated you.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>You had my explicit permission to do what you thought needed to be done.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Roegadyn’s splayed hand covered the entirety of Y’shtola’s stomach, easily moved up to palm a breast and coax the first hints of a moan as her thumb brushed across a stiff bud.  In one swift motion, all of Kyrene’s attention is on her front. She is gently backed against the bed amongst murmured venerations, gently lifted, gently placed, even as her hand instinctively buried into the relic’s feather-down hair and </span>
  <em>
    <span>gripped</span>
  </em>
  <span> for purchase.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Even when I pretended to be </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>her</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was so strange, feeling the way Kyrene’s aether sought her out--and how hers responded in kind.  Every kiss lingered, and the further down the relic moved, the quicker the static gathered. Every touch left behind a bright spot where aether had gathered, and Y’shtola watched it follow Kyrene’s path from her chest, to her stomach and even further below.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Yes, even then.</span>
  </em>
  <span></span><br/>
<span><br/>
</span>
  <span>Her mind was blurring at the edges, her concentration slowly slipping.  Her breath hitched as she made eye contact--</span>
  <em>
    <span>yes, </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>contact</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    <span>-- </span>
  </em>
  <span>with Kyrene.  Twin pools of white-green aether looked up  at her. It was a wordless question, the Roegadyn’s hands resting atop her thighs, her thumbs gently circling, soothing.  At their apex rested a final shrine that Kyrene thought to offer prayers to, but did not dare approach without permission from the temple’s goddess.  Though the sorceress’s dress had been discarded, her pantalettes had not.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>You loved her.  Worshipped her.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>I did.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Miqo’te’s slender hand hesitated, fingers brushing against Kyrene’s where they rested, brushed through her hair, rested on her cheek, and she felt the rumble of a purr as the relic leaned into her touch.  She could feel as Kyrene turned in her hand, placed a kiss to her palm, and murmured again.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Y’shtola brought her other hand down to gently grasp the other’s, and led it to where the hem rested just above the curve of her hip.  It was permission. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Lay your offerings, I will hear your supplications</span>
  </em>
  <span>.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>An eager sound tore from the relic’s throat, and she carefully slid the underclothes--dampened far more than Y’shtola would ever admit--down along toned legs, left forgotten some ilms away.  Yet Kyrene did not immediately go for the offered prize, though both hands now gripped at the mage’s knees, ready to push them apart. Hair brushed against Y’shtola’s stomach as Kyrene rested her head there, inhaled deeply, and </span>
  <em>
    <span>shivered</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Would you </span>
  </em>
  <strike>
    <em>
      <span>love</span>
    </em>
  </strike>
  <em>
    <span> worship me as well?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Heat coiled at the Roegadyn’s action, and only stoked at the hot panting Kyrene offered after having scented her.  Her actions were restrained, markedly so by the way her hands and breath quivered as Y’shtola’s knees were finally, gently, pushed apart and the space between quickly filled, and her core claimed by Kyrene’s fervent mouth.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She had to remind herself to not stifle her cries, her whimpers, her </span>
  <em>
    <span>moans</span>
  </em>
  <span> as the relic worked at her with every diligence.  Kyrene had trusted her, laid herself bare to the witch’s whims.  It was only fair that that trust was returned. She was curled forward, hips held in place with a firm grip, the base of her tail massaged as Kyrene’s tongue flicked at her clit, her fingers plunged and </span>
  <em>
    <span>curled</span>
  </em>
  <span> to draw every last spark of levin to her core before her release.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When she came, it was with a stuttering cry, hands gripped so tightly in Kyrene’s hair that some </span>
  <em>
    <span>must</span>
  </em>
  <span> have been yanked loose.  It didn’t seem that Kyrene either noticed or cared, eager to lap clean the mage’s entrance as she was with a satisfied purr.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <strike>
    <em>
      <span>Yes.</span>
    </em>
  </strike>
  <em>
    <span>  If you would have me.</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Enjoy this work? Want to talk to a bunch of other authors and nerds and see what else is cooking? Hop over to <a href="https://discord.gg/Pw8SpTT">the book club!</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>